


Dude, they're brothers!

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:39:56
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared and Jensen have a chat about Sam and Dean... And Wincest. I wonder what they'll discover, don't you?For Mordhena Darkwynn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

A/N: So, I'm on a total PadAckle kick, the rabid bunnies are biting like crazy, and talking to the lovely Mordhena Darkwynn. She mentions posting a challenge and IMs me the link, I read it, laugh out loud... And decide I want to play in the sandbox. Even the bunnies stopped attacking and settled down to see what I'd write. Bonus!

 

CHALLENGE SUMMARY: "I got a snippet of conversation for a J2 and I can't write RPS to save my life. Please write me one with the following conversation included. Jensen: You know that Dean, he's totally got the hots for Sam. Jared: *chokes on a mouthful of something* Dude, they're brothers! What kind of a sick thing is that to say? Jensen: *chuckles* It's true though, and even more obvious in any episode written by Sera. Her episodes drip with subtext. Jared: *gives Jen the "I totally do not get you look, which quickly changes to a 50 mega-watt smile* "I gotta admit, though, they'd be smokin' hot together. Jared: *laughs as his co-star snorts Pepsi* Other than that, it's your sandbox. Go play!"

 

DEDICATION: To who else? Mordhena Darkwynn, duh! Um, have I mentioned how awesome she is? I mean, really? Cause she is. Salt and cat's eye shells, man.

 

\-----

 

Jared tipped his head back with a groan. It was too friggin' hot to deal with this. He and Jensen had already sweat their make-up off twice, and the crew was getting more and more short tempered. "God" (AKA Kripke) finally gave them a break, more than likely using the time so he could hide in his air conditioned office. Jensen and Jared raided the food tent for something cold to drink and then got their faces put back on. 

 

They were in the make-up trailer now, too tired to walk back outside. Jensen was nursing some over caffeinated soda and Jared was eating -shock- gummi bears.

 

"You know what's really annoying about this scene, too, though?"

 

"What's that?" Jared asked, not sure if he wanted to hear what Jensen had to say when he was sounding that... tired. Not sleepy tired, more like tired-of-the-crap tired.

 

"The scene is gonna get cut before it gets the chance to air."

 

"Oh, whatever."

 

"I'll bet you."

 

Jared shook his head, "Why do you think it's gonna get cut?"

 

"Cause nobody likes the new chicks, so who's gonna want to listen to Sam and Dean talk about them in a pleasant manner?"

 

"That's a bit drastic, dontcha think? I mean, it's just a plot line."

 

"Nope, Bella is pulling Dean away from Sam... And you know that Dean, he's totally got the hots for Sam."

 

Jared choked on the gummi bears he'd just tossed in his mouth. " _Dude_ , they're *brothers*! What kind of a sick thing is that to say?"

 

Jensen chuckled, "It's true though, and even more obvious in any episode written by Sera. Her episodes _drip_ with subtext."

 

Jared stared at Jensen, he knew his face read something along the lines of "I have totally no idea WTF you're thinking". But then Jared kept thinking, really thought back on it, and grinned, "I gotta admit, though, they'd be smokin' hot together." Jared laughed as Jensen snorted his Pepsi. "What, you said it first," he quipped childishly.

 

"I was just tryin' to get a rise outta you, man!" Jensen was wiping his face and shirt with a tissue. "Fuck, wardrobe is gonna have my ass..."

 

Jared laughed and popped a few more gummi's. When he finally calmed down, Jensen was looking at him with some serious heat in his eyes. "What?" Jared asked, never having seen that particular look grace his co-stars features.

 

"You owe me, you owe me big." 

 

Jared just laughed. "What ever, man; you know you love it."

 

Jensen paused and then nodded, "True enough."

 

Jared started laughing again, "Your reaction was perfect, man. I can't imagine a better one." The second Jared saw Jensen's face, he stopped laughing, "What?"

 

Jensen's eyes shone devilishly, "You owe me."

 

Jared's eyes widened and if he could, he would have backed away, "What did you have in mind?"

 

Less than a week later, Jensen was cashing in, and Jared found himself with his stomach in knots. What the hell, it wasn't like he'd never acted before, but this... Oh, this was different. 

 

"Okay," Jensen murmured quietly, "You ready?"

 

Jared nodded, "As I'll ever be." He looked down, and saw... Sam. He was in full costume and so was Jensen, down to the fake wounds they had gotten last week. "You're absolutely insane, you know that, right?"

 

Jensen chuckled and heard the trailer door across the lot open, "Here goes..."

 

And then Jensen kissed him, or rather, Dean kissed Sam. 

 

Jared whimpered low in his throat as he was backed into the impala, he slid his hands under "Dean's" leather jacket and pulled him closer. Jensen stilled for a moment when he felt Jared's -"Sam's"- hand's tug him closer, but then he was kissing him harder, nipping at his lower lip.

 

Jared opened his mouth and tangled his tongue with Jens... "Dean's". He heard the gasp a few yards away, knew that Sera had seen them, and waited for Jensen to pull back and laugh.

 

But he didn't. If anything, the hand in his hair tightened, he kissed him harder.

 

After a long while, he heard Sera walk away, but Jensen just kept kissing him. He pulled back, "Jen..." he pulled in a deep breath, "Jen is this Dean kissing Sam, or Jensen kissing Jared?"

 

When Jensen didn't answer right away, Jared felt his spine stiffen, fear coated him. Fear of something ending he hadn't known he wanted to start.

 

When Jensen spoke, his voice was low, "It's me kissing you, Jay; Just me."

 

And Jared... Jared was more than okay with that.


End file.
